City of Thorns
White Rose Blooming "Why is it always me...?" Amon said out loud, taking a sip from a cup of tea, sitting down on a sofa. "It's not that bad." Petra said, sitting on the other side of the table between her and Amon, on a comfy wooden chair "Infact, us reuniting after so long is a downright miracle. Especially after that whole 'fake death' thing you pulled.". "Sorry about that..." Amon said, coughing to clear his throat, continuing to sip from his cup "This explains why I haven't seen you in the bar...I wanted to ask Lynda but uh...I felt...D-...Didn't want to impede...". "Nonsense." Petra took a sip from her tea, sighing in relief "Good midnight tea is much more refreshing than I thought.". "Yeah, sorry about waking you up..." He apologized, glancing over to the picture he picked up earlier, a photo of a younger Amon, with Lynda, Petra and several of the bar's workers gathered in a group shot. The young Amon, around 15 of age, surrounded by these women who treated him like a little brother. Like a family. "It's fine, as I said." Petra reassured him "I'm glad to know you're alive, even if you did give us all a fright.". "Yeah...but, you managed to make it, as a Captain. That's great to hear!" Amon smiled, brimming with optimism and joy for Petra "You finally did it, huh...". Petra chuckled at Amon's sudden shift in mood "It was hard, don't get me wrong, but a bit of hard work can get you places.". "That's good..." Amon continues drinking from his cup "This tea is really good, I need to ask for the ingredients...". "It's just honey tea.". "Oh that explains it." He continued drinking. Petra giggled, pleased that Amon hasn't changed much, still the same boy who loves his honey, the little child who walked in from the rain, now an adult, and not as bad as everyone feared "What about you, Amon? The past year, how was it?". "Oh, uh..." Amon stumbled a bit, seeing he finished his cup "Ah, I'm out of tea...Right, well, n-...not a lot...?" Amon nervously stuttered, trying to avoid any details that may get Petra riled up or worried. "I got married! Yeah! I have f-...five kids! Haha...". "Married?! With five children?!" Petra suddenly stood up in shock. She placed her hands on Amon's shoulders, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks "Amon...! I'm so happy for you! After failed relationships with that gun woman and the ninja, you finally found your love!" She said, smiling happily. "T-...Thanks, Petra..." Amon said, rather taken aback by Petra's reaction "Y-...You'd love them! You..." Amon halted for a moment, remembering what Racer told him about polygamy "...It'd be great!". Petra got back a bit, letting go of Amon "I would love to, Amon, but as a Rune Knight Captain I'm unfortunately incapable of really leaving. Vacations are sparse, unless I go on a maternal leave." She replied, sitting back down on her chair "Ah...this is good news...This is very good news...Amon, I'm glad.". "...Are you unhappy?" Amon asked Petra, noticing her tone was rather dim. Petra perked up, quickly making her expression seem happy and bright "It's nothing! Nothing, don't worry." She said, trying to convince him everything is fine "I suppose...after reaching this position, I'm not quite sure what to do..." She rubbed her shoulders in slight irritation "I always wanted to change Bosco, and make it better. Now I'm where I needed to be, but the best I can do for now is help Lynda and give her bar protection after Wight abandoned us...". "Wight..." Amon muttered, rememebring why he was here to begin with. Amon stood up, walking behind Petra's chair "Stay still." He said, beginning to mess with her hair. "Amon?". "Don't move now." He said "Having a wife gets you busy and lets you learn some things. So...let me service you a bit. Reward you for your hard work.". "...Alright." She said, sitting still "Why did you come over, anyway? How did you find me?". Amon stayed silent for a bit, grabbing a nearby brush to use "It uh...I met up with Wight. He told me to perform one final job for him.". "What?!" Petra exclaimed, almost getting up from her chair, if it weren't for Amon putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her "You left htis all behind, so why did you...?". "Sorry..." He apologized "It's complicated, but...I can at least give you a warning." Amon said, beginning to tie Petra's hair, grabbing a hair tie "Wight wants to start a war with Bosco and...take over it or some crazy shit like that.". "A war?" Petra wasn't taken aback by Wight attempting to start something, and using someone as important as a Captain made sense to a degree, but for a full-scale war with the country? "That makes no sense...Killing me will create conflict, but not a full on war of this scale...". "I figured." Amon began wrapping things up "Oh, also..." Grabbing a random mirror lying about, Amon teleported infront of Petra, showing her a new hairstyle, modelled into twintails "You look pretty cute with this hair.". "Eh...?" Petra's face became lightly flushed, touching the twintails "This is...not like me at all." She said, feeling it didn't fit "Please, I'd prefer something more...mature?". "Right, sorry." Amon said, teleporting behind Petra "I wanted to see how you'd look with those." Amon began reworking things. "So, what is her name?". "Hm?". "Your wife, I mean. Have I ever heard of her?" Petra asked Amon. "...Lamia." Amon said "I think I talked about her before. I told everyone at the bar, about a woman who gave me a helping hand, because she saw a blind and beaten man on the ground bleeding." He solemnly said "I've known her for four years, and we got married a while ago, about a year ago...". "That sounds lovely." Petra said, sounding relieved "So you found yourself a good woman...What does she do?". "A doctor and scientist.". "Ah, so she's educated?" Petra said with genuine surprise "So that means you can read now?" She chuckled at her little joke. "I-...I'm getting there..." Amon shyly admitted at his illiteracy, still getting there, as he said. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, placing it infront of her, Amon once again placed the mirror infront of her, revealing her hair now tied into a braid "Ta-dah.". "Oh, now that's lovely. Gorgeous, even." Petra said, stroking her braid "I see marriage helped you deal with women better.". "...Was I really that bad with women...?". "Well..." Petra rubbed her chin "Your first girlfriend shot you in the back...Although that was more to do with...with her own agenda. Takeko was...Things didn't work out with her, which is actually not uncommon...". "I think my luck with women is just my luck with everything else." Amon said, snarking at his own misfortune with women. Ironic, considering his current living place involves two wives, and several women under the same roof as him. It wasn't as great as it sounded, at least not for him. "Hahaha, well..." Petra stood up, placing her hands on Amon's shoulders in a comforting manner "Amon, I'm glad. You've grown to be a fine man. That little joyless boy is a now a married man with a family waiting to see him. I cannot describe the amount of joy I have for you.". "..." Amon covered his face in embarrassment, hiding his blushing face "That's...That's nice...Thank you.". "Now, go back to those friends of yours you mentioned." Petra said "Go home, go to your family. You don't have to come back here to Bosco ever again.". "But I worry about you guys..." Amon said "You're here in this...hole, and I don't...want to leave you and just hope nothing happens.". "You're being paranoid." Petra placed her hands on Amon's cheeks, focusing his gaze onto hers "We are fine. We've been fine always. You have my word, that no matter how many years pass and you're not here, when you come back, everything - no - everyone, will be fine, not a single scratch on them.". "...That's comforting..." Amon said, calming down "Thank you. Again.". "Good." Petra released Amon's face "Hm, it's pretty late..." Petra said, looking outside, seeing it was still nighttime. "Yeah, you should get some sleep." Amon said to Petra "Again, sorry for waking you up.". "It's going to rain soon. Would you like to spend the night?" Petra offered to Amon. "I wouldn't...want to be a burden..." Amon declined. "Nonsense!" Petra exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Amon's neck "We always used to share a bed, this is no different. Come on, we can take a bath like we used too as well. I'll even clean you up proper! I imagine you need your wife to actually wash you.". "I...I'm not a child!". "Haha, you're still a tiny child to me.". White Thorns A light flickered, hurting the eyes, causing Amon to close them harder, before opening them slowly and adjusting to the light. A single light bulb dangled on the ceiling of a small room. It was dark, seemingly damp. There was a surprisingly nice smell, though. It had the sweet fragrance of honey, almost inviting and home-like. He got up, but was immediately stopped by chains above his ankles, keeping him rooted onto the seeat. It was then a stinging pain crossed his wrists, feeling a burning sensation of rope scraping against his flesh, and the more he began to resist, the more and more it would burn and hurt. For some reason, he had no strength, infact, he was perfectly "humane" and average, that a mere piece of rope and chains could keep him down. The cold air creeped on his bare chest, his toes and fingers felt difficult to bend and move, his muscles and blood becoming "stiff". Where was he? What was happening? These thoughts of escape immediately came to mind, and when the light faded, being grabbed by an unknown figure in the shadows, a voice greeted him. "Welcome home, honey.". A hand leaned close to Amon's face, touching his chin and raising his head up, staring directly at the figure. A shimmering lightning generated from the individual's free hand, revealing themselves to Amon. A woman with pink hair, blue lipstick and matching blue eyes "I've missed you so.". Amon's face lit up with horror, slowly panicking. "Gram...? Gram! Lucadra!" Amon began internally shouting, calling for the aid of the two spirits in his mind, while externally he was stunned silent. His expression remained stuck in perpetual shock, sweat running down his brow. He knew this woman, and out of sheer fear, and resurfacing memories, he couldn't muster the willpower to move or resist. The woman's hand made it way down to Amon's chest, feeling his intensifying heartbeat "I can feel your heart beating...How wonderful..." She placed her ear against Amon's chest, more clearly listening to his heartbeat "It's like a small melody of love. Exciting..." She went face to face against Amon, placing her hands on his cheeks to keep his gaze focused on her "You remember me, don't you?" Amon didn't respond remaining silent as he stared into her eyes "Say my name, now. I know you can't forget our time together.". "A-...A-..." Amon felt his throat go dry and sore, despite the cold temperature. He tried to utter a single name, but fear kept getting in his way. The woman squeezed her hands against Amon's head, still grinning "Don't keep me waiting.". "Al-...Algea..." Amon said, uttering the woman's name. In excitement, the woman suddenly sprung up, bending back as she embraced herself, letting out a joyful squeal. "Ahhh~ Amon~" Algea said, her face blushing as she bit her lip in what could only be described as mad ecstasy. She turned around, muttering something to herself, placing her hands on her cheeks "Hehehe..." Algea chuckled. Algea wore an incredibly scanty attire, a blue top that exposed her midriff, and a generous amount of cleavage, barely held by two strings tied behind her neck like a swimsuit, while the only thing she wore as a bottom was a pair of panties. On her arm and legs, she wore pieces of armor, including shoulder guards, and boots. "I am so glad...very, very happy to see you once again, Amon." Algea said, beginning to cast off the armor pieces on her body "I've waited for you to return. I knew you couldn't have died so easy...And now you're back, and you're finally going to be mine.". Save the Demon Necro sat outside his clinic, enjoying the sunrise as he took a sip of his cup of coffee, reading the newspaper "Hm, nothing about the assassination of a Captain? I wonder if Amon failed, or the body wasn't found yet." He said to himself, sipping on his coffee, but was distracted by the sudden arrival of Petra, clad in a black coat as her Rune Knight uniform. She panted, putting her hand against one of the wooden supports to atch her breathe. "Petra? What's a Captain doing here? Don't tell me it's because of tax evasi-..." Necro was interrupted by Petra grabbing him by his shirt, angrily raising him from his seat. Petra stared directly into Necro's eyes, her glare brimming with rage and urgency "Where are they?". "Where are...who?" Necro asked, recomposing himself. "Grr...dammit!" Petra dropped Necro back on his seat, kicking the door open, barging into the clinic "Listen up!" Petra shouted, catching the attention of the Oracion Seis, Erza and Levi, all of whom seemed recently awoken from their slumber. "Uh, do we know y-...?" Cobra was cut off by Petra's glare, giving him a feeling of unease. "Where is Black?" Petra asked. "Black? She left." Takeko answered, putting on her kimono "Why? Are you here to arrest her?". "Arrest?" Erza took note of that. "Petra here is the Rune Knight Captain of Bosco. Or atleast, the only notable one we know." Takeko replied. "Oh! How fascinating!" Erza said, expressing interest in Petra "A Rune Knight Captain of Bosco? That must be a difficult du-...". "Silence, the lot of you." Petra said, exhaling as she calmed down "You are friends of Amon, correct...? The Oracion Seis? Erza?". "We are allies. What of it?" Midnight asked Petra. "I need..." Petra knew what she was doing, but it was for a justified reason "I need your help to find him...Amon...he's gone...". "Gone?" Takkeo suddenly sprung up from her seat "Where has she gone?". "I do not know. That is the problem!" Petra exclaimed "I woke up, and when we was leaving in the morning, he was suddenly attacked and knocked out. He was falling but was caught by someone before he could hit the ground!". "He was kidnapped?!" Erza exclaimed "And you have no lead?". "No...I do have an idea..." Petra said "There are two possibilities of who did it...Two individuals could be behind this. Wight, the man who hired him to assassinate me, or Arachno, the bastard son of Wight." She explained "I unfortunately, cannot look into it...My job is at risk if I do, Wight is an influential and corrupt figure. And Arachno is too dangerous even for me. His ways and tactics are unpredictable. Among all the crime lords and assassins in Bosco, he is the most devious and intelligent. Challenging him in a battle of minds is suicide...". "How do you know all of this?" Midnight asked Petra. "..." Petra seemed to ignore the question, turning around "I left the details of Wight's whereabouts to you. Arachno I'm not sure about, but Wight should give you a lead on him. Please...save him...". "And what are you going to do?" Erza asked Petra. "I am going to do a battle...You see..." Petra continued "Some events...have lead to an unfortunate battle between multiple factions of Bosco...As a Captain, I have a duty to participate, and...as a ninja..." Petra pointed at Takeko "You too, have a duty in this battle.". "...Zakura..." Takeko muttered. Petra exited the clinic, Necro still sitting outside "Wouldn't you atleast stay for a cup of coffee?". "Idiot." Petra said "You, of all people, should be worried about people's lives right now.". "Now why would I?" Necro blankly stared at Petra, his coffee mug near his mouth "You're talking to me as if I should care about faceless nobodies I never met.". "...Hmph." Petra walked away, leaving the clinic, her heart somewhat at ease, but still worried for Amon. "She was telling the truth..." Cobra said "The two reunited last night. Amon was supposed to kill her but he had no idea it was her. Damn...who knew assassination set-ups could be so messed up...". "Good, now that we have confirmation on that..." Midnight said, putting his coat on "I say we pay a visit to this 'Wight' man.". "No." Takeko said stopping them both "Wight won't get us any answers...". "Hm? How would you know?" Midnight questioned Takeko. "How do I know? How can you know Wight will get us what we want? The man is a slime, a corrupt member of this country, yes. But, he's not involved. His son however...". "You sound familiar with all of this..." Erza noted. Takeko began to sweat nervously "I am, unfortunately." She grit her teeth, grabbing her katana from the nearby table "I may have an idea of where to find Arachno. There are three locations where he can possibly be at. We should split up.". "She knows what she's talking about." Cobra said "Midnight, I say we listen to her. The woman has more insight than we do.". "...I can't go against your ability." Midnight replied to Cobra "Very well. We'll split into three groups and chase after this Arachno. Any warnings you'd like to give us first?". "Once you see the location, typically an abandoned buildin or warehouse, do not approach it carelessly." Takeko turned to Levi "Do you have a map of the country?". "Oh, one moment." Levi replied, rummaging through a pile of papers in a basket, pulling out a map "Aha!" She said in a eureka moment. Takeko openned the map, pinpointing three locations on the map, two outside the city of Calgala "I will go to the farthest location. I know my way better than the rest of you, so I will get there in less time than you otherwise would." Takeko instructed the others. The Oracion Seis were to go to the nearest location, inside the city. A remote island that was abandoned decades ago, left to rot as a mere ghost island. It was supposed to be a lighthouse with a small town in it, but something got in the way, presumably assassins hired by greedy clients who refused to pay for it. Erza was to go to the second farthest location, a butcher house just on the borders of the city, one that no longer runs its buisness. The location was pinpointed for each individual, and the map was given to Erza, given that her location was the hardest to find, while the Oracion Seis were to find a small island. "Is our plan clear?" Takeko asked everyone, whom nodded in response "Excellent. Come, we have to go find him before it's too late...". As the three groups began their search, a fire began to brim on the streets, as riots and battles began. Three factions, the Rune Knights, and as a result, the Magic Council, with their organized military prowess. The assassins, with their unseen and unpredictable attacks. And finally, the ninjas, lead by Zakura, employed by Francesca to annhilate the opposition, with the final goal being Wight. The death of Songbird had already reached the ears of the underworld, and this singular death inspired arrogance and pity. And a war. Across the country, assassins began acting recklessly, taking out high-profile targets without considering the reprecussions. And in one day, all of Bosco began a war. There was no longer anything to hide, as the assassins arrogantly and recklessly stepped out of their safe shadows, the Rune Knights took advantage of it, and the ninjas simply continued spreading their units to find Wight, the Grand Assassin, the man who helped mold Bosco into what it is today. And yet the true mastermind and puppetmaster behind the war, who tipped the scales just enough for this to happen. Killing Petra, a Captain, wouldn't have caused a big enough uproar, but killing Songbird, who was a lynchpin in keeping a large number of the assassin population in check? It was asking for a conflict. In the first time since Arachno first learned of his birth's origins, he and his father cooperated. Amon was out of the picture, preventing him from getting in the way. The infamy he gained would have made him a suitable candidate to replace Songbird had he took the chance, something that was too dangerous to let go, while Sasha herself wouldn't be able to convince murderers, or even fellow child slaves like herself, to follow her. And thus, the first stage of the plan was complete. The second stage simply required them to wait. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice